


Her Way

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-31
Updated: 2009-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella makes an assessment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Way

**Title:** Her Way  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Bellatrix Lestrange/Severus Snape  
 **Summary:** Bella makes an assessment.  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Warnings:** Het implied.  
 **A/N:** Written as part of the [](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/ownficfest/profile)[**ownficfest**](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/ownficfest/) giftbag as a present for [](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=iulia_linea)[**iulia_linea**](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=iulia_linea), prompt: Bellatrix/Snape: 'seduction'. The original post can be seen [HERE](http://community.livejournal.com/ownficfest/22904.html?thread=231544#t231544).  
 **Betae:** The slashchat girls! *smooches*  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Her Way

~

“Severus Snape.”

Severus stiffened. “Bellatrix.”

“You remember me.” Bellatrix’s eyes glittered. “Excellent.” She circled him. “Narcissa says you’re a potions genius.”

“Does she?” Severus breathed.

“She does.” Bellatrix’s eyes narrowed. “Do you believe in our cause, Severus?”

Staring at her, Severus thought of his father, of Lily, of Potter, and he nodded.

She held his eyes, smirked, then leaned close. “The Dark Lord charged me with...assessing you.” She bit his ear. “If you give a good accounting of yourself tonight, you’ll have your revenge.”

_One day I’ll have Lily this way,_ he thought as she led him to bed.

~


End file.
